


New Year New Us

by SinnySkelle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #gyftmas2020 - Freeform, Blue is best wing man, Emotional Constipation, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Giftmas!, M/M, Romance, Sex, clingy tentacles, for Ufts, pinning, undertalefruitsalad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnySkelle/pseuds/SinnySkelle
Summary: This is my Giftmas fic for Ufts! Hi I was your Secret Santa :DHope you enjoy!Now that Dream and Nightmare are no longer fighting, they start to reconcile their broken relationship by spending time together for the holidays. Dream does his best to hide his feelings for Nightmare, worried he's not good enough after all that's happened between the twins, while Nightmare does his best to shove his feelings for Dream deep down so his brother won't notice. While the two dance around one another, Blue and the others concoct a plan to get the guardians together.
Relationships: Dreammare, Nightmare/Dream, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	New Year New Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertalefruitsalad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertalefruitsalad/gifts).



> I'm so sorry for the length. I don't know how to write short one-shots lol

It was New Year’s eve, a festive night in which everyone celebrated the end of their year’s journey, and the coming of a new one. To others, New Years was a big deal. To Dream, it was basically another day. When one lived as long as him with a fractured family the years began to blend together. He never really cared for New Year’s celebrations. There really was no point. His days consisted of traveling across the multiverse with his nomadic lifestyle, doing his best to spread positivity when the world’s emotions would become unbalanced. Sure the general excitement for the New Year would bring positivity which helped Dream in his mission, but generally, to Dream, New Years was just another day. But not this day…

This New Years was different. For one, Dream had his friends to celebrate with. There was something to be said about the simple comforts of having others nearby during the holidays. Dream’s lonely days seemed like a thing in the past. With both Ink and Blue by his side, Dream felt the joy and merriment for the special evening in himself again. The simple excitement renewed as if he was still a young spirit flame. Not to mention his friends always had a way of making the holidays eventful. There was bound to be fun times and new memories when Dream’s friends were involved.

The other reason, and the main reason that had Dream blushing with nervous excitement, was that this was the first New Year’s that both the Star Sanses and Bad Sanses would celebrate together. Meaning, it was going to be the first New Year’s celebrated with his brother in over five hundred years.

To say Dream was a bit anxious was an understatement.

It had been a long time coming, but the two sides finally conceded their fighting and agreed to a truce. Dream had only wished the truce had happened sooner, but every fight, every argument was necessary. The chain of events that finally lead to Dream and Nightmare’s reconciliation was fragile, yet distinct. Dream couldn’t have imagined it happening any other way. He had already spent enough sleepless nights wondering “what if”, but what it all boiled down to was that Nightmare was no longer trying to kill him to gain the last remaining golden apple, and Dream finally understood the importance of the balance of emotions and Nightmare’s true job in the multiverse. The multiverse couldn’t have positivity without negativity, and Dream couldn’t stand the thought of life without his brother.

Dream had spent a long time thinking over the ramifications of his decision to forgive his brother. It wasn’t easy on either of them, suddenly thrust into the jobs as guardians of emotions, beyond the original duties of simply protecting the tree. Dream knew Nightmare struggled to control the darker side of himself for a long time. Centuries where Nightmare’s sadness and rage caused genocide after genocide. For a long time Dream blamed Nightmare. But Dream too struggled with his own power. Suddenly having nothing but positive emotions, being responsible for others happiness. Not being able to be a normal person with proper emotional reactions, forced to always be positive. Their extended auras were more of a curse than a gift. It took Dream years to control his own aura and allow himself to feel things beyond positivity, happiness, and hope. And he only ate one apple. Dream realized after reconnecting with his brother how much Nightmare must have struggled to gain control of his negativity. How much he sacrificed. How could Dream blame him after learning that?

With their truce came a chance to reconcile their broken relationship. Dream had come to terms that Nightmare was no longer the same soft, shy brother he remembered centuries ago, and Nightmare had come to terms that Dream was not the innocent, naive brother he remembered. Both had grown over the years and it was new territory rediscovering who their brothers truly were. There was much the twins had missed out on the other’s lives and it was slow and steady progress bridging those lost moments over the years the brothers were absent from each other’s lives.

Dream had been ecstatic to spend more time with his brother, learning all the new things about Nightmare that had eluded him during their battles. For example, Nightmare was quite the mother hen to his gang of Bad Sanses. Tending to dote on them the way an exhausted mother of four would. Dream had also come to learn that Nightmare still loved his books, even going so far as to erect a whole library in his castle. One that Dream visited quite frequently. Nightmare was also patient, and diligent. Kind, but only to those he took under his charge. Guarded, but rightfully so. And also, incredibly charming. Even his melted negativity covered visage had grown on Dream, making Nightmare look downright handsome at times. Something had happened over the years to make Nightmare so sure and confident in himself, and Dream couldn’t deny it was alluring.

And the main thing that Dream had learned about Nightmare after spending so much time catching up with his brother was that he was hopelessly and irrevocably in love with him.

Dream wasn’t sure when his feelings for his twin grew from brotherly affection to romantic longing. Maybe it had always been there. Hidden beneath the happy memories when Nightmare would hold him, reading him to sleep. Or when Nightmare would cover him with their flag-turned-cape during frightening thunder storms. Nightmare’s gentle yet protective hold shielding Dream from the storm, soothing away his fears. Or maybe it was when Nightmare would smile oh so warmly whenever Dream would return back to the tree after a long day in the village. It wasn’t as if Dream stopped loving Nightmare as his brother, because he still did, fully with all his soul. Dream was beyond happy to finally have his brother back. But somewhere over the time of their battles and truce, Dream had begun to see Nightmare in a new light that caused his soul to skip a beat anytime Nightmare would grace him with one of his rare, genuine smiles, just like he used to back when they were younger. Nightmare was still like the brother he knew and loved in some ways, but now he was also a person Dream respected and admired.

Needless to say, Dream’s newly acknowledged feelings for Nightmare had made things… awkward to say the least. He struggled to keep his calm and not let his face bloom in embarrassing hues whenever his brother would be near him. It made simple everyday moments a minefield of nerves.

Dream couldn’t stop thinking about how he was going to get through the night with Nightmare around. He could only pray that he didn’t make a fool of himself during the night’s festivities.

Just because Dream had strong feelings for Nightmare, didn’t mean his brother shared in those feelings. It was even more nerve wracking to know that like him, Nightmare was an empath and could feel Dream’s emotions too. Dream did everything he could to hide his true feelings for his twin in order to preserve their tenuous, renewed brotherly relationship. Dream would never be able to live with himself if he pushed his brother away because of his inappropriate feelings. Nightmare suffered through so much in silence back when they were little. The last thing Dream wanted to do was make his brother uncomfortable, or stars forbid hurt him with his stupid positive emotions. Dream would just have to do his best to hide them and hold them back.

For his brother. He would do anything.

Dream was startled from his uneasy thoughts when a drink was shoved in his face. Dream blinked and looked up to see Blue smiling brightly at him, his arm outstretched with a drink in hand. “Hey Dream! Are you okay? You seem a little deep in thought there.” Blue’s naturally cheery voice asked as softly as he could as to not alert the other party-goers. There was more than just the Star Sanses and Bad Sanses attending. Sanses and monsters from all over the multiverse had been invited to help make the evening a truly unified event for all parties. So friends and allies from both sides were invited to attend the festivities.

Dream took a glance around the room, noticing Nightmare had yet to make his appearance. His apple soul still pounded in his chest with anticipation and Dream gladly took a hearty sip of the alcoholic beverage handed to him to quell his nerves. Blue watched with a weary smile as Dream gulped down more than necessary, but didn’t say anything. Blue supposed it was a good thing Dream’s body was molded in his image. Maybe he inherited Blue’s alcohol tolerance too. Dream took a deep breath after his ‘sip’ and finally smiled back at Blue, attempting to reassure his friend. “I’m fine, Blue. No need to worry about me.”

“Of course.” Blue commented with less than certainty in his voice. He decided not to push Dream. For being a guardian of positive emotions and an empath to those around him, Dream was well known for keeping his own feelings a secret. Blue decided to change the subject to graciously allow his friend an out to any touchy subjects that may be floating around in his skull. “So, you excited for the new year now that we won’t be fighting your brother and the others?”

Dream considered Blue’s question as he took a look around the room to notice Dust talking with Sci while Horror followed around Crop like a lovable lost puppy. It truly was a shock to find out so many of his brother’s followers had normal lives outside of their battles for AUs. They had friends, relationships, completely normal interactions with others. Well, normal for them. They were still Sanses who struggled with high LV. But that never seemed to bother their friends and loved ones. “Yeah,” Dream responded with a brighter smile. “I’m excited to see what the next year will bring.”

Blue’s genuine smile turned contemplative before a dangerous smirk replaced his normally innocent appearance. “Excited to spend a whole new year with Nightmare too?” He asked with a knowing look and a bit of a teasing tone.

Dream’s skull immediately lit up to Blue’s question and he fumbled with the drink in his hand. He knew his friends were more perceptive than he gave them credit for. But for the longest time Blue had been kind enough not to say anything while the Stars were engaged in constant battles. Now that there was a truce, Blue was free to comment on Dream’s obvious pining that both he and Ink had noticed was thrown towards the guardian of negativity’s way. “I-I don’t know what you mean. Of course I’m looking forward to spending time with my brother.” Dream blurted in an attempt to save face.

“Oh are you?” Blue grinned wide, hiding a playful laugh behind his gloved hand.

Dream wanted to scold Blue for his teasing, but froze when he felt a warm presence, thick with a familiar aura behind his back.

“I’m looking forward to spending time with you too, dear brother.”

Dream’s breath hitched and his soul skipped a beat. Of course he would recognize the silky, deep tone of his brother’s voice anywhere. Nightmare was right behind him. Just the thought of his brother being so close sent a shiver of anticipation up Dream’s spine. He was quick to stuff those emotions deep down before Nightmare caught wind and turned to face his brother. Dream’s eye lights lit up at the sight of Nightmare. He looked so much calmer and open lately, his clothes even remained dry and normal with his relaxed negativity. He looked cozy in his long black buttoned coat and scarf. Discarding the normal ‘sans outfit’ for something more appropriate for the event. The ensemble matched his long black pants. Unfortunately for Dream, those pants were unfairly fitting and attractive. All of Nightmare’s clothing helped him seem that much more handsome. Stuffing down the desire to ogle his brother more, Dream couldn’t help but smile with genuine happiness seeing his brother relaxed and letting his guard down around him and his friends. “Oh! Hey Nighty! When did you get here?”

‘Nighty’ that name Dream still used to this day that never ceased to make Nightmare’s cold soul glow with a warmth of nostalgia. Nightmare felt the negativity on his body ripple from the sheer force of positivity coming off of Dream. Due to the amount of apples Nightmare ate, his aura still struggled to this day to mesh correctly with Dream’s when near him. It was alright though. Nightmare would gladly take the discomfort if it meant being near Dream. The half of him that wanted desperately to strike Dream down and corrupt the last golden apple warred and succumbed to the other half of Nightmare that mourned the loss of time being with his twin, yearning to make up for the centuries lost. He spent many years lamenting his feelings till he realized Dream really was his other half, and he missed him, dearly. “I just arrived.” He informed the others. “Happy New Years, Dream.” Nightmare smiled softly, enjoying the way Dream’s skull would light up like the sun.

“Happy New Years, Nightmare!”

His personal sun.

But Nightmare knew his feelings for his brother would be just that, feelings and never confessions. For Nightmare knew better than to corrupt the fragile, renewed brotherly relationship him and Dream worked so hard to get back. After all, Dream may have forgiven him, but Nightmare wasn’t so conceited as to think Dream would prefer his company, romantically. Their auras no longer meshed. Their pasts too different. There was too much Nightmare could never atone for. All the bruises, the broken bones, the tears shed… It wasn’t right to even think about such futures with Dream. There are far superior options better suited for Dream and his positive disposition. There were better people than him to be the one to hold Dream’s affections. So Nightmare did what he did best. He held in his emotions for his brother, well aware that he too was able to feel how others felt, and such foreign positivity would be a dead giveaway coming from him, the prince of negativity.

Nightmare knew better than to disillusion himself with such thoughts, but it didn’t stop his stupid feelings for Dream from taking over his daydreams and fantasies. But that was in private.

Blue smiled at the way the twins looked at one another. He wanted to shout the obvious, but he knew better than to interfere before things could progress naturally. “Well I’m going to go greet the others! Was nice seeing you Nightmare!” Blue waved before taking off, excited to see what happens when the twins got time alone.

Nightmare’s passive tentacles curled at the positivity Blue exuded before leaving. He kept his hands in his pockets as to not alert Dream to how hard they were clenched. Just because he agreed to a truce, didn’t mean it was easy for him to be surrounded by so much positivity. This was the first time in years that Nightmare was surrounded by so many positive people in one place. The most he had been subjected to was his crew and the Star Sanses.

Dream, ever perceptive of his brother and his comforts, especially after learning what happened between him and the villagers, turned to Nightmare with a frown. “Nighty, are you alright?” Without thinking, Dream reached out to gently take hold of one of Nightmare’s tentacles. He flinched when the appendage uncurled from itself and wrapped gently around Dream’s arm. It seemed grateful for the gentle touch. Dream couldn’t help but smile as he began to pet Nightmare’s tentacle soothingly. He knew Nightmare didn’t always have control of his tentacles, so the thought made him that much more appreciative of the gesture. It meant half the time Nightmare’s movements were subconscious. A true window into his guarded feelings.

Nightmare gave a glare towards his own tentacle. The traitor. Giving him away like a neon sign in Underlust’s red light district. “I’m alright.” Nightmare lied. Although, he could feel himself relaxing further under Dream’s gentle touch. His brother was making him feel better despite Dream’s natural positive aura around him.

“You don’t have to force yourself to be here, you know. I know it must hurt with everyone celebrating right now…” Dream countered, worried that Nightmare was pushing himself too hard for the sake of the truce. Dream blinked when Nightmare’s tentacle reflexively curled tighter around his arm, as if to say in its own way ‘no I’m staying here’.

“I’m not forcing myself, Dream. I want to be here.” Nightmare turned his skull, unable to watch his own tentacle embarrass him like that.

“Oh, okay then!” Dream smiled and let out a small giggle when the tip of Nightmare’s tentacle reached up to poke his cheek.

Nightmare decided he better move before his body did something else to give his feelings away. “So, what do you do during these events?” Nightmare asked, desperate to redirect Dream’s attention away from his overly affectionate tentacle.

“Oh!” Dream perked up and leaned in close to Nightmare’s side, looking towards his brother with bright eye lights. “We can play games. Would you like to try that with me?”

Nightmare felt himself tensing when Dream leaned closer. Their skulls were much too close for Nightmare’s waning self-control. “Yes, let’s do that.” He leaned away slightly as if to physically hold himself back.

Dream noticed the small retreat, but continued to smile. He graciously leaned back giving Nightmare space. “Come with me.” As Dream lead the way towards the games he mentally berated himself for pushing into Nightmare’s personal space. Now that his emotions were all mixed up, it was hard to remember what was normal brotherly contact and what was boarding on flirtation. He was sure he and Nightmare used to cuddle. There were even moments in the past that he questioned if they were only brotherly. But Dream’s opinions were biased. Maybe Nightmare no longer felt like they were close enough for that.

Nightmare noticed Dream walking at a distance with him. His tentacle stretched to stay stubbornly connected. He wondered if Dream was subtly trying to tell him to remove the appendage. He wanted to grant his brother that comfort, but his body refused to cooperate without him physically removing the tentacle himself.

Dream paused and smiled bright when he saw an open game. Two planks of boards with holes towards the top and two sets of beanbags. A classic game of corn hole. But to Dream and Nightmare, the game resembled one of their favorite pastimes. Tossing pine cones into golfer holes. Dream leaned down to pick up the set of orange beanbags. “Want to play this?” He turned to his brother with a competitive smile. 

Nightmare huffed with a smile of his own. “Sure. Seems like you’re eager for me to beat you. I always win at this game.” Nightmare couldn’t help but think back to all the times he and Dream would play similar games with whatever they found in the forest, or spare knickknacks the villagers would give them.

Dream pouted and turned making a quick shot without barely looking or preparing his lineup. He looked over his shoulder and shot Nightmare a smirk. “You used to always win at this game. But over the years my aim has gotten better.”

Nightmare’s smile turned into a challenging smirk. Looks like he wasn’t going to take it easy on Dream this time around. Normally Nightmare let Dream win once in a while because he loved seeing Dream’s dopy smile and adorable victory dance, but he didn’t want to give away his feelings. The Nightmare Dream knew now was competitive and always won. It would be a dead giveaway if he strayed from that appearance. Nightmare then picked up the blue bean bags and made his shot. The beanbag slid across the board before falling in the hole.

“Getting sloppy there, Nighty.” Dream teased and made another perfect shot himself.

Nightmare glared at Dream, more annoyed with himself for falling behind after deciding to put his effort in. He concentrated on his next shot and made it in the hole without barely touching the board. Nightmare then returned his smirk back to his brother.

Dream couldn’t help but giggle at Nightmare’s face. His brother looked so proud in himself. Nightmare really was competitive now. “Alright final shot.” Dream threw his bean bag up high making it arch. It came down directly through the hole. All his time practicing as a marksman with his arrows really paid off.

Nightmare’s eye narrowed at the smooth shot his brother made. If he didn’t also make this shot, then he’d lose. Nightmare waited as he lined up his stance, eyeing the hole as he weighed the beanbag in his hand. After a long moment, Nightmare made his shot.

The beanbag landed on the board, just inches away from the hole.

“Alright! The new victor is Dream!” Dream cheered shooting his hands up in the air as he began to do a little victory dance which consisted of swaying his hips in a way that would normally embarrass someone, but for Dream, it was considered dancing.

Nightmare pretended to look annoyed, but inwardly he was biting back his smile. He really did miss seeing Dream’s dumb little victory dance…

Dream noticed Nightmare’s sour look and leaned over to smile at his brother, almost apologetically, yet still playfully. “Aw come on Nightmare! You’ll win next time, I’m sure.”

Nightmare’s glare softened when he noticed even now Dream was still trying to consider his feelings.

Dream blinked in surprise as Nightmare moved closer. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt his brother’s cool fingers gently tuck under his chin, holding his gaze up to be leveled with Nightmare’s. Dream’s soul was pounding in his chest when Nightmare leaned closer, his single eye light boring into Dream like a flame burning its insignia, branding him with his gaze alone. Nightmare was so close. Dream could feel his brother’s breath. His own ‘lips’ trembled, unsure what was going to happen next.

Nightmare leaned in close thill their foreheads were just barely touching. “You win this time brother. But I’ll _destroy_ you next time.”

Dream must have been imagining things because he was sure Nightmare had practically purred that out. It sounded as if Nightmare was talking about something entirely different from a friendly competitive game. Dream’s mind didn’t get a chance to catch up because as soon as Nightmare was on him, he was off of Dream and setting back the beanbags for others to use. Dream did his best not to make a sound even though he felt a whine catch in the back of his throat. Instinctively, Dream reached out for the tentacle that had been around his arm the whole time, hugging the appendage close to his chest as if he could use it for a proxy for hugging his brother. 

Nightmare stiffened when he felt his brother hugging his tentacle. He could feel the thing wrap more firmly around Dream’s arm. The stupid emotional fool. Nightmare needed to get his tentacle away or else he was going to mess up this evening for sure. He already almost kissed Dream right then and there. Nightmare decided to look around for a distraction and noticed that the room had become even more cluttered than before. More guests had arrived. This was supposed to be an evening for bonding across both sides to show the end of fighting between him and his brother’s companions. He supposed they should socialize outside of just one another. Besides, with others around, Nightmare was less tempted to do something he’d regret.

Dream was back standing close to Nightmare’s side, a big smile on his face as he waited for his bother to decide what they do next. “What would you like to do now, brother?”

Nightmare glared at his tentacle around Dream’s arm for the last time. “Why don’t we say hello to the others.” As Nightmare stepped forward he grabbed his own tentacle, content to see Dream not mention anything about it as his brother followed behind him. Nightmare glared at the appendage in his hand, whispering in a dangerous hushed tone, “Behave” before letting the tentacle go, feeling it relax behind him like the others.

Dream quickly trotted forward so he was walking side by side Nightmare as they approached Ink, Error, Killer and Cross. A Sans and Papyrus from what Dream could only assume was a swapfell verse had just walked away, leaving the group open. Ink spotted the two first and waved excitedly. “Hey Dream! Man is this castle huge or what? It sure was nice for Queen Toriel to let us use the place for our party!”

Dream smiled and nodded. Underswap Toriel was kind enough to let all the participants from the treaty gather in their new castle above ground. She had seen Blue interact with him and Ink over the years as they kept Underswap relatively safe, so she was happy to let them use the castle as a thank you for keeping their AU protected. “It sure is. Good thing we took her up on our offer. There’s so many people. Not sure they would have all fit in your house in the Doodle Sphere.” Dream noticed as he glanced around the large, crowded room.

Error glared and crossed his arms across his chest. “Too many people.”

Ink’s eye lights changed to a blue diamond and purple star as he turned to regard his frienemy. “Aw c’mon Error. Enjoy yourself a little, why don’t you.”

Error huffed at Ink’s pouting and turned to regard Nightmare. “Nightmare and I can always cause a little mischief. Then I’ll enjoy myself.” He finished with a smirk.

Nightmare huffed in amusement. Error’s idea of enjoyment usually meant many miserable souls which was always enjoyable for him. “Maybe later. Just not tonight.”

Dream paused as he watched Nightmare and Error begin to chat with one another. Thoughts that Dream had worked hard to push down began to sneak forward, spurred on by Dreams renewed feelings that were ignited yet again by the night spending time with Nightmare. Error wasn’t a follower of Nightmare’s. He was Nightmare’s equal. Someone who also enjoyed the spread of negativity. Dream smiled as he watched his brother interact with the others, but he couldn’t help but force that smile while he wanted to frown.

Dream loved Nightmare. He loved him so much, but he knew that he was the last person Nightmare would want romantically. He was the reason Nightmare suffered in silence from the villagers. There was so much he had done that no amount of apologizing could fix. Nightmare probably preferred someone he was close with, someone who also shared in his ideals. Someone like Error…

Dream couldn’t deny the two complimented each other well. And without the constant battles between the Stars anymore, Nightmare and Error had more time to hang out outside of work. They could get closer now.

Nightmare could move on with his life, and find someone to spend it with. And Error would be a great choice.

It was only a logical thought, so why did Dream’s throat burn and his sockets sting with unshed tears?

Why did it hurt so much?

Why did it feel like Nightmare was slipping away from Dream’s fingers?

While Ink began to yell at Error for a particularly morbid joke about dead AU’s, Nightmare flinched when he felt a strong wave of negativity next to him. He turned ever so slightly and watched Dream closely with his single eye light, scrutinizing his brother’s every movement. Sure he was smiling, but the smile didn’t reach his sockets. His hands were clasped together politely in front of him, but his hands were squeezing too tight. He could almost hear the creak in Dream’s gloves. Nightmare turned back towards the group, knowing that if he stared any longer he would bring attention to Dream. One thing he had come to learn after reconnecting with Dream was that his brother never opened up about his feelings. His emotions rarely reflected what he was showing outwardly. Nightmare couldn’t help but feel responsible for Dream’s new reclusive habit. He knew Dream wasn’t like this before when they were younger. A learned trait, or trauma response, most likely caused by none other than himself. Without drawing attention to them, Nightmare discreetly raised one of his tentacles to gently wrap around Dream’s middle. As soon as the appendage of negativity touched Dream, it began to absorb the negative emotions.

Dream blinked surprised when he felt Nightmare’s tentacle wrap around him. His sockets then widened when he felt the negativity and dark thoughts drain from him. It was… it was Nightmare! He was taking away Dream’s negativity, alleviating Dream of the heavy cloud that threatened to break him in front of his friends. Dream couldn’t stop the light glow that illuminated his skull. Nightmare was looking out for him. He was taking care of him.

Just like he used to when they were little.

Dream wanted to grab hold of Nightmare, but he didn’t want to draw attention to them. Having his negativity drawn away… it felt too intimate a moment. He didn’t want it to stop. He could feel the gentle pull of Nightmare’s aura sapping away the oppressive thoughts. Without thinking, Dream closed his sockets and smiled, allowing himself to bask in his brother’s comforting aura. His brother’s negativity pulling Dream’s away, allowing his natural positive aura to breathe again.

“Dream.”

Dream blinked his sockets open to the call of his name. He looked around noticing everyone else was gone. “Huh?”

“Dream…” Nightmare’s voice called again, this time closer to his skull. Dream couldn’t help but blush brighter when he felt his brother’s hot breath tickle his skull where his ear would be. It sent shivers up his spine which he knew Nightmare could feel since his tentacle was still wrapped around his middle. “The others are gone. They left to get drinks.”

“O-oh! Okay then!” Dream stammered.

Nightmare paused for a long while as he watched Dream fidget by his side. Was his touch making him uncomfortable? Why was he nervous? Of course Dream would be nervous of his touch. Until recently, anytime Nightmare’s tentacles got close to Dream, it was some form of attack. No wonder Dream was nervous. Nightmare frowned and slowly retracted his tentacle, stopping the absorption of negativity. “I apologize. I didn’t even ask if you wanted me to take the negativity away. I just assumed… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Dream flinched and turned quickly to face his brother. Immediately, he already missed the feeling of his brother’s tentacle holding him. It was almost like a hug. “No! It’s okay, really!”

The instant spike in negativity and nervousness did not assure Nightmare at all. He regarded his brother with a deep stare, attempting to unravel his real feelings, but he just couldn’t figure them out. Regardless, what he was feeling from Dream were not happy or reassuring. He was most likely lying again to appease him. Maybe his presence was causing Dream all his negativity. He didn’t even consider Dream being affected by his aura. Nightmare’s aura was 98 times stronger than Dreams. It only made sense that Dream would be affected.

Nightmare was a fool for not noticing sooner.

“I should go.” Nightmare started, his voice thick with remorse. “I’ll go talk to the others. Introduce myself to some of the counsel.” The counsel being a group of Sanses and Papyruses from ‘positive’ AUs. To say they weren’t a fan of Nightmare was an understatement. But then again, who was a fan of his. Best torture others with his aura than Dream.

Before Dream could even say anything Nightmare had already walked off. Dream felt the sting of tears return to his sockets. He was messing up all over the place tonight.

As the evening wore on and Dream and Nightmare mingled with the others, the two continued to keep their distance out of respect for the other. The room became heavy with a tenseness that few knew about, but those who could sense it felt its foreboding presence painfully clear.

Blue sighed as he watched Dream fake yet another smile with a group of Sanses. He knew they must have been Nightmare’s alliance members, but he couldn’t place them from any AU he knew. “This isn’t good guys, they’re avoiding each other!” Blue pouted leaving Ink to cock his head curiously while Killer and Cross looked over at the twins across the room.

“They are?” Ink asked.

Killer huffed as he played with his knife in his hands, running the blade between his fingers with an odd stiffness to his posture. “Of course they are! Look how uncomfortable Nightmare is! Bet ‘cha ten G something happened now they can’t even be near each other.” He shook his head as he tsked.

Blue panicked, clutching his skull. “Oh this is terrible!”

Cross looked between the two twins with a weary expression before speaking up. “You guys sure they like each other? They seem really… awkward when around one another.”

Killer pointed his knife at cross with a knowing smirk, even with his sockets hollow, Cross could feel Killer’s eyes boring into him with that teasing way that Killer knew always got to him. Killer quickly shot back, “You’re the newbie, remember. You haven’t been around long enough to see all the times Nightmare could have killed Dream but didn’t. That’s basically a confession of love in Nightmare’s language.”

Cross eyed Killer with a raised brow bone. “That’s not a confession of love. That’s attempted murder.”

Ink jumped in, his eye lights shifting to a pink exclamation point and green star. “Oh but that really is! In bad guy language not killing someone is how they say they like you, or at the very least care.” Ink then nodded his head towards Error while wagging his own brows as if to point out the fact that Error hasn’t killed him and therefor must like him.

Cross followed Ink’s nodding towards Error and frowned giving both Ink and Killer a deadpan look. “Neither of those are good examples. You guys have some fucked up way of showing emotions.”

Blue giggled at Cross’s words acknowledging the Bad Sanses had a weird way of showing affection, but he was close with his swapfell counterparts as well as his underfell counterparts so he knew firsthand how monsters with high LV struggled to show their emotions or open up to others. Killer and Ink were right. In bad guy language, not killing someone- especially someone who is supposedly considered an enemy- was as good as a confession than any. And Blue knew Dream loved his opposite dearly. Enough to fail taking down Nightmare too whenever the opportunity had presented itself. It was just difficult for him to bridge that communication gap when it came to reaching out to Nightmare, leader of the Bad Sanses and thus leader of not knowing how to properly show affection. And Dream was no help with his aversion to admitting his own emotions. 

Ink took a swig of his green paint just to help out a little, adding a bit more curiosity to his emotional cocktail. “So what can we do to help then?”

Blue hummed for a moment, his fist against his chin as he pondered, deep in thought. “I think… I think I have an idea!” Blue Dragged Ink, Killer, and Cross close to whisper his plan to the others.

Just as Dream was about to move to another group of monsters he had yet to introduce himself to, he paused to look around the room. He couldn’t help but look for Nightmare. He took the opportunity to steal glances at his brother throughout the night. His soul ached with a longing to be near him. To laugh with him. To chat with him around their friends. His middle felt oddly cold without the warm touch of Nightmare’s smooth tentacle wrapped comfortably around him. It was such a small and brief contact, but Dream had already become addicted. Stars he wished he could hold his bother again, it had been so long…

The last memory Dream had of being in his brothers arms was back in the village under the tree when Nightmare had draped their flag over him, holding him close during a thunder storm. Dream could just barely remember the feeling of Nightmare’s arms holding him close, the embrace protective and tight.

As Dream was lost in thought, he watched as Killer came up to Nightmare across the room. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but he could see Killer wink at Nightmare and give him the finger gesture to follow him. Dream felt his throat tighten into another knot as an uncomfortable and unfamiliar wave of jealousy overtook him. He knew Killer was flirty, that was just his personality. But… watching Nightmare follow Killer made Dream want to shout.

That heaviness Dream felt earlier returned. Except this time, Nightmare wasn’t around to take the negativity way.

Instead it festered.

Dream felt embarrassed for himself. He knew Nightmare would never return his feelings and he already agreed that it was best Nightmare get close to others better suited for him.

So why… why did it hurt so much?

“Dream?”

Dream flinched and turned towards Ink who smiled at him as he came up to his side. “Yo Dreamy you okay?”

Dream discreetly cleared his throat as to loosen the tightening around his voice, not wanting to tip Ink off to his real feelings. “Oh yeah of course! What’s up?”

“I needed to… uh…” Ink paused and pulled up his scarf to read something he wrote down. Dream politely hid his chuckle behind his hand. Ink was ever the scatter brain. “Oh right!” Ink called again, memory back on track. “Nightmare needs you on the balcony! It’s urgent!”

“What? What’s wrong!?” Dream immediately felt panic rising. Nightmare calling for help. That was impossible.

“Yeah it’s something to do with the pouncing- No council! Something happened with a council member! They uh pounced him!” Ink quickly corrected, squinting at his own sloppy handwriting.

“Nightmare!” Dream called out as he quickly dropped the drink he was holding and rushed towards the balcony. Had Nightmare and Killer been cornered when they left to find alone time? It wasn’t that too surprising to hear a council member may have attacked. Not everyone on the council was pleased to hear a truce had been made between the Star Sanses and Bad Sanses. Some had lost their homes and wanted retribution. Those most outspoken said they wanted revenge on Nightmare. Nightmare had left his guard down coming here. He did it for Dream! Dream felt tears sting and trickle out of his sockets at the thought of his brother hurt yet again because of those who claimed to be Dream’s “friends”. 

Dream instinctually summoned his bow and readied a few arrows as he dashed down the empty hallway that lead to the balcony. He could see in the distance the giant double windowed doors were open. The curtains that would cover the balcony were billowing in the wind to the open air. His vision blurred with tears, but Dream stubbornly blinked them away. This time he would be there for his brother!

Dream sprinted towards the open doors and shot out of them as fast as he could and took aim, ready to take down who ever dare hurt his brother. It didn’t matter if they were a member of the council. He would not lose Nightmare again! “Nightmare!?”

Nightmare turned towards Dream with a serious look. His tentacles were pointed and poised to attack. He was alone. Although Nightmare looked confused and distraught. His chest heaving like he was out of breath, as if he too had just been sprinting.

“N-nightmare?” Dream asked again, worry coiling tight around his soul at seeing his brother so upset. “Are you alright? Where’s the-“

“Dream!” Nightmare was on him in a second. Melting onto the ground into the shadows one minute, then reforming right in front of Dream the next. “Are you alright? You aren’t hurt are you?”

Dream blinked confused. The action caused a few more tears to cascade down his cheeks.

Nightmare’s single glowing teal eye light bore into Dream, studying him down to what looked like his soul. After a long uneasy moment, Nightmare slowly let go of a tense breath. He looked around just to be sure no one else was nearby before turning his eye light back onto Dream. This time his look was soft, almost tender. He stared down at Dream for what seemed like an eternity. Frozen under Nightmare’s unnaturally gentle gaze. Dream could see Nightmare’s eye light trace every inch of his face before following the stream of tears that dripped down his cheeks. Slowly, Nightmare lifted his left hand and reached up, his fingers brushing gently across Dream’s cheek to wipe away the stray tears. “Dream…”

Dream could feel himself leaning into Nightmare’s touch, his skull warming to the gentle gesture. He felt his breath catch in his throat, terrified that a single sound would break the peaceful trance they were in.

Nightmare slowly reached up and cupped Dream’s face with his other hand. His left hand unconsciously rubbed at Dream’s warm glow while the other guided his skull to turn so Nightmare could look over for any signs of injury. Once he concluded Dream was okay, Nightmare finally let go of the second and final tense breath he was holding. “Good, seems like you are uninjured. I thought my allies had cornered you out on the balcony.” Nightmare’s voice was hoarse with restrained anger but his body screamed relief at seeing Dream unharmed.

Dream blinked again, his eye lights wide and confused. “I thought some of the council members cornered _you_ on the balcony. That’s why…” That’s why Dream had come running, and crying.

Nightmare’s socket widened ever so slightly before he let out a huff. “Looks like we were both deceived.” He was going to punish Killer for his trick. His boys were in for a long night.

“Deceived?” Dream repeated before looking around the balcony himself. He saw no signs of any council members. There was no one outside on the balcony except for Dream and Nightmare. They were completely alone. “Oh…” Dream’s blush brightened with embarrassment. He should have known something was up with the way Ink was acting. No one greets someone causally when there’s an emergency. Well maybe Ink does. But his friends payed a prank on him. And it seems Nightmare’s crew did the same.

“Dream…” Nightmare’s low, gentle voice brought Dream’s attention back to his brother, the glow on his skull brightening further. Nightmare noticed the blush and quietly read Dream’s frantic and shifting emotions. He was upset and angry just a moment ago. Now he was nervous. “Why were you crying?” Nightmare asked, still unsure how to read his brother.

Dream’s fists clenched around his bow before letting his weapon disappear with a flash of light. He felt his soul pound in his chest at being caught crying. Would Nightmare laugh if he told the truth? Dream knew their relationship was just starting to mend, so it was best to be honest with Nightmare. At least with this. “I was worried about you. I thought you were in trouble because of a council member…” Dream’s voice softened as he finished, “I was scared you had gotten hurt again…”

Nightmare’s socket widened in shock at Dream’s admission.

Dream was worried for him? So much that he would cry?

Dream didn’t know what to think, he was suddenly pulled forward, falling into Nightmare’s chest. Dream blinked in shock when he felt his brothers arms wrap tightly around him. He even felt the familiar warmth of Nightmare’s tentacles encircle his middle again. Heat bloomed across Dream’s skull as he was hugged tightly.

Nightmare… was hugging him.

Dream’s soul pounded frantically in his chest, practically fluttering with nerves. Unconsciously, tears gathered back in his sockets again. Nightmare was hugging him. He was holding him so close. Even his tentacles were holding him. Dream had never felt more safe and comforted in his life. He absentmindedly noted how Nightmare’s aura didn’t even hurt. It felt… it felt like it was filling in at all the right places around his. “Night…” Dream whimpered and quickly reached out, hugging his brother tightly. He buried his burning skull against his brother’s chest. Nightmare smelled like apples and cedarwood with a hint of old leather one would smell from leather-bound books. It was the same smell as before.

Nightmare didn’t even flinch when Dream’s aura brightened. His brother was happy, he could feel it without even looking at Dream. That made Nightmare smile. A true genuine smile. He continued to hold Dream close, not wanting to let go. He allowed himself a small moment of weakness where he could pretend Dream was hugging him for reasons more than just brotherly concern. He would hold Dream and burn the feeling into memory like a scar. One he would be proud to bear.

The two continued to hold one another for a while longer before Dream worried he was pushing Nightmare with his clinginess and aura. Slowly Dream let go and looked at his brother with a soft but warm smile. “Thanks for that. I really needed it.” Dream chuckled at himself, a light golden glow still gracing his cheeks.

“As did I.” Nightmare smiled. He let Dream go, but his tentacles did not feel like following suit. The appendages stayed wrapped around Dream’s middle. One on his waist, another wrapped around his right arm, the tip nudging its way into Dream’s palm as if to hold his hand.

Dream noticed the affectionate tentacles and let out a small happy giggle. He lifted the tentacle wrapped around his arm and held it close to his chest, petting the length of it with his left hand.

Nightmare sighed as his traitorous body continued to do as it pleased. If he could punish his tentacles like he did his boys, he would.

Dream noticed Nightmare’s sour look aimed towards his own tentacle and laughed softly. “Aw Nighty don’t be like that. I know you can’t control them all the time.”

Nightmare sighed in frustration again and turned his glare towards the night sky off the balcony. “I despise this body.” He commented in regards to his tentacles having a mind of their own.

Dream gasped and his hold on the tentacle tightened protectively. “Don’t say that! I love your body!” Dream flinched and his blush brightened significantly when Nightmare turned to look at him with a shocked expression, only then realizing what he had just said and how it must have sounded. “I-I mean, it’s your body Nightmare. It’s amazing, tentacles and all.” Dream stammered as he tried to save face, his bright yellow blush a glowing beacon to his true feelings.

Nightmare stared at his twin for a long while, studying the flair in nervous emotions as well as the vibrant golden blush illuminating Dream’s skull in the night. “Dream?” Nightmare would have just assumed Dream said what he said as a means to make Nightmare feel better after his body changed due to the liquid hate, but if that were the case, why was Dream so nervous all the sudden?

Dream stammered for a moment, his mouth opening and closing without anything coming out. He was stuck. He was sure Nightmare could feel all of his emotions that he couldn’t control. This was bad. He needed to do something, fast! He didn’t want to scare Nightmare away! “Night…” Dream finally breathed out, his voice shaky with nerves. “You’re so amazing. Everything about you is incredible. From your strength, to how you protect your friends, to how far you’ve come over the years. I’m so happy that I’ve gotten a chance to get to know you again. I just… can’t stand hearing you say such things about yourself. Especially your body. It’s proof that you’ve come so far. You’ve changed. And… I like who you’ve become. I really do. I like _you_ , Nightmare.” Dream finished as he hugged Nightmare’s tentacle close to his chest. He could feel his soul pounding away.

Nightmare was stunned silent for a while as he let Dream’s words sink in. Hearing Dream say how much he liked Nightmare, who he was now, not just for who he used to be, made a soft cyan glow shine through the darkness on his bones. “Do you really mean it?” Nightmare asked, his low voice quiet.

“Of course I mean it!” Dream leveled Nightmare with a shy, yet determined stare. Nightmare was blushing. Stars that was so cute! Dream was entranced by the soft muted glow that shined through the negativity that covered Nightmare’s body. It was cyan just like his eye. Dream always thought cyan was a pretty color. He liked lavender too. But Dream like both colors on Nightmare.

“How do you mean it?” Nightmare found himself asking before thinking better of it.

“What do you mean?”

Nightmare turned to stare Dream head on, his skull flushed and his single eye light locked on Dream. He didn’t want to risk it. He didn’t want to lose Dream. But if there was a chance, no matter how small that chance may be… “You said you like who I’ve become. You like me. In what way do you mean that? In what way do you like me?”

Dream felt his soul fluttering in his chest. Did Nightmare figure it out? Was he mad? Dream couldn’t tell! He was so nervous he couldn’t tell which emotions were and weren’t his. His nerves were too overpowering, it was the only emotion he could feel. Stars his soul felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. The world was frozen around them. “I…” Dream started, feeling his throat catch. “You’re my brother… so of course I like you…”

There was a long tense pause between the two.

Off in the distance others could be heard loudly counting down the last seconds of the year, and the coming of the New Year just moments away. Neither Nightmare nor Dream paid any attention to them.

The moment stretched all the way to the last few seconds, until, shouts of joy were heard all the way from the ballroom. Fireworks went off in celebration to the New Year. Loud horns and cheering could be heard, but was muffled between the thick, still moment between the two brothers.

The loud booms of fireworks exploding in the night sky finally broke Nightmare out of the moment. He looked down, almost… broken. Dream had never seen such a look on Nightmare before. “I see…” Nightmare finally ended the silence between them. Something was wrong. Dream could feel it. There was a sudden shift in negativity. So strong that even though he could tell Nightmare was trying to hide it, the feeling was palpable.

It was all encompassing. Suffocating.

Wait, had Dream messed up? Had Nightmare been hoping for a different answer?

“Well then…” Nightmare continued, still not looking Dream in the eye. “Happy New Years, brother.” Suddenly, Nightmare was turning to leave.

Dream knew right then and there something was wrong. Very wrong. He just knew that if he let Nightmare leave now, things would be like this, forever. This tense sadness. This feeling of loss. It was heavy on Dream’s soul, crushing. Even though Nightmare was right here, he felt further away than he did when they were battling against one another. The feeling chilled Dream to his core.

“Nightmare wait!” Dream reacted without thinking. He shot forward circling around to Nightmare’s path, clinging to the front of Nightmare’s coat. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, panic coursing through him. He needed to be honest with Nightmare. He owed his brother that much. He wasn’t sure if his confession would push Nightmare away or make them closer, but he had to know. He was hurting Nightmare with his lies and that was the last thing he wanted to do to his brother. “I lied…” Dream whispered.

Nightmare was still. He let Dream cling to him, but didn’t move to touch him. His tentacles on the other hand still wrapped longingly around Dream’s middle and arm. His body mimicked how his feelings warred with each other.

Dream took a shaky breath before continuing. He lifted his head up to meet Nightmare’s guarded gaze. “I do like you as a bother… but I also like you more than that.”

Nightmare’s breath hitched.

“Nightmare, I love you. I love you as a brother, and I’m _in love_ with you.”

Dream waited with baited breath for Nightmare to respond. He simply stared at Dream with a socked expression, frozen in place. “N-nightmare?” Dream whimpered, feeling his soul shatter at the thought that he messed up. That Nightmare was disgusted with him. That he’d lose his brother, forever. After fighting so long to get him back.

Suddenly, Dream was being pulled close. Nightmare’s arms wrapped firmly around Dream’s shoulders and before Dream could even question Nightmare, Nightmare’s teeth were pressed firmly against Dream’s.

Dream’s sockets widened in sheer shock.

Nightmare was kissing him.

It only took a moment for Dream to realize what was happening before he surged forward and wrapped his own arms around Nightmare, kissing him back with everything he had.

The kiss was long and tender, drawn out as the fireworks continued to go off in the night sky behind them. The two stayed together for a while before slowly breaking apart. Nightmare stared at Dream and Dream stared back. The two could read every emotion between the two. Happiness, joy, excitement, and most of all love.

As soon as Nightmare realized the emotions between them were the same, he quickly leaned back in to kiss Dream again, only slightly surprised now to see Dream surging forward to meet him hallway.

The pounding of the fireworks beat in tandem with both Dream and Nightmare’s souls. The fizzle of the fireworks fading away, only to be replaced with another boom of an exploding fire work mimicked the sensation of shivers going up the twin’s spines as hands grabbed at one another almost nearly as frantically as their tongues melded and danced together. It was as if hundreds of years of pent up yearning finally let loose. Dream couldn’t get enough of it. His tongue traced the inside of Nightmare’s mouth, mapping out every space and flavor, committing it to memory. A whine escaped Dream when Nightmare’s tongue fought for his turn to dominate the kiss and fully explore Dream’s mouth. Dream trembled in Nightmare’s arms, his hold around Nightmare’s neck tightening when he felt his brother’s tongue trace the inside of his mouth, similar to what he had been doing. Except there was something so possessive and demanding in the kiss that Dream could only identify as Nightmare. Dream mewled into the feeling of his brother guiding his tongue back over to Nightmare’s mouth only for him to suck and nip at the invading appendage, claiming the kiss and Dream so fully. Dream gasped in small breaths of air in between kisses only for Nightmare to capture his mouth again and again. Not that Dream was complaining in the slightest. He leaned into it, deepening every kiss, returning the gesture in fervor. He could feel Nightmare’s arms around his shoulder blades and the small of his back, pulling him in closer till there was absolutely no space in between the two. Dream felt his skull head up with a blush when a moan escaped him right as Nightmare leaned in for another kiss. Dream could feel Nightmare pressed flush against him and the movement caused their pelvises to rub together. Even with clothes in the way, that tiny bit of contact was enough to get Dream to see stars.

Nightmare paused and looked at Dream through his lidded socket. His brother looked completely wrecked, just from kissing alone. There was a tiny stain of golden saliva on his chin, proof of how passionately Dream had been kissing him. Dream’s mouth was parted as he panted out of breath. It was oh so tempting to just lean down and keep kissing Dream. But what caught Nightmare’s attention the most was Dream’s eye lights. His sockets were lidded and his eye lights were blown wide and hazy, but if he looked closer, he could see the magical ring that was normally round was now shaped into hearts. Nightmare felt a shiver run up his spine and his grip on Dream tightened. Only he would get to see those eye lights on Dream. Dream only had those eye lights for him. The window into Dream’s unguarded feelings was blinding. Nightmare never would have imagined in his wildest fantasies that Dream actually loved him back. Finally, it felt like the piece of him that had been missing for hundreds of years finally came back.

Suddenly, the ever present tenseness and discomfort that always permeated around Dream and his aura disappeared. Nightmare looked down towards their chests, confused. Closest to his soul was where he normally felt the discomfort the most, but now it wasn’t there. Instead, there was a pleasant warmth.

Dream looked down at his chest as well, noticing the sudden lack of pressure and the new blanketed comfort he felt around his golden apple soul.

Nightmare’s single eye studied both his and Dream’s chest for a long while before his socket widened. “Our auras are balanced.”

Dream gasped and looked up at Nightmare with wide, bright eye lights. “Really?”

Nightmare paused to feel their auras again as if checking to see if it was some sort of fluke, but no. The comforting warmth was still there. “Yes. Can you feel it?”

Dream smiled wide, his eyes growing misty. “Yes I can.” Nightmare and Dream’s auras hadn’t balanced since before the apple incident. Even though their aura’s were faint to that of just their magic and didn’t affect those around them, they had still felt it. It had been over five hundred years where both twins felt out of sync. And now, they were evenly balanced once more. Nightmare’s aura filing in where Dream’s aura missed, their magic melding together perfectly, gently, cohesively.

Nightmare was suddenly on Dream again, their mouths pressed together in a deep, passionate kiss. Dream couldn’t help but let out a noise of surprise, only to be muffled by the heated dance of their tongues. Nightmare’s kiss was intense, possessive, and everything Dream loved about his brother. When they broke for the air they didn’t really need, Dream couldn’t help but stare at his brother longingly. Nightmare stared back with a similar look, one that practically melted Dream on the spot.

“I love you Dream.”

Those four small words took Dream’s breath away. It was everything Dream had dreamed of hearing. The moment was everything he had imagined. And it was all happening. Dream stared at his brother with so much hope and adoration he was sure he was glowing with positivity. Yet Nightmare didn’t flinch. Their auras were still blended perfectly.

This time when Nightmare leaned forward to kiss Dream, Dream was already on him, kissing back with a heated tenderness that Nightmare had always imagined Dream’s physical form of affection would be.

There was a palpable shift in the air when Nightmare felt Dream’s kisses turn longer and deeper. He could feel his brother pulling him closer which he easily obliged. This time, Nightmare felt a distinct shifting of hips, and suddenly he was biting back an embarrassing noise as he felt their pelvises rub together once more. Except this time, Nightmare knew it was deliberate. Urged on by his brother’s initiation, Nightmare held Dream closer and returned the motion, grinding against Dream slow and firm. The moan that slipped between Dream’s teeth into the kiss was nothing short of pure euphoria to Nightmare. His tentacles tightened around Dream’s waist and hips, helping him move with Nightmare as he began a slow rocking motion.

Dream was seeing fireworks even with his sockets closed. Nightmare was receptive to Dream’s advancements. He wasn’t sure if he had been too forward, but over five hundred years of pining over his brother left him a little more than pent up. With a particularly harsh grind, Dream broke the kiss and threw his skull back to let out a breathy moan. He could feel Nightmare’s gaze burning on him as the rocking continued. Every slide, every caress of Nightmare’s pubic symphysis against his left him out of breath and panting. “Nightmare…” His brother’s name slipped between his teeth quickly followed by a moan.

A shiver ran up Nightmare’s spine with the way Dream breathlessly whispered his name. He couldn’t take this any longer. Nightmare’s magic had long been collecting in his pelvis, desperate to form, but was too stubborn and proud to let go first. He guided Dream to the wall of the castle that was covered in lush green vines and pinned his brother up against it. With another harsh grind, Dream tilted his head back to let loose another soft moan, probably still trying to hold back himself due to their less than private location. But Nightmare had waited too long to wait any more. As soon as Dream’s neck was exposed Nightmare moved in. He nuzzled Dream’s cervical vertebrae, kissing it almost tenderly which caused Dream to gasp and flinch in his hold. Two of Nightmare's tentacles moved to Dream’s wrists and pinned them up to the sides of his head while Nightmare’s hands roamed down towards Dream’s iliac crests. His fingers massaged the bones while he continued to pull Dream’s hips forward to grind against him. “Dream… Do you want this? Do you want to continue?” Nightmare asked hoping Dream would say yes. But if Dream said no, then Nightmare would respect his wishes.

Dream looked around at their surroundings, remembering that they were still out on the balcony where their friends had sent them. Either Dream’s or Nightmare’s crew could come out to check on them at any moment, but Dream could already feel his magic humming with anticipation, ready to form either parts at the slightest direction of intent. “I don’t want anyone to walk in on us… Will you take us away if anyone comes by?” Dream asked remembering that Nightmare could vanish through the shadows and take people with him. It was much easier for Nightmare to blend with the shadows than for Dream to open a shining, attention grabbing portal.

Nightmare’s grip on Dream tightened as he leaned in closer to his twin’s skull. “No one is allowed to see you like this but me.” Nightmare practically growled which had Dream biting his ‘lip’ to hold back an embarrassing noise. “Maybe we’ll give them a little show sometime… spread your little pussy open for others to see how needy you are for me… but not tonight. Tonight you’re mine.” The thought made Dream rub his legs together with a little mewl, his skull completely flushed yellow. “I promise to take us away before anyone sees anything.” Nightmare reassured as he leaned down and trailed kisses up Dream’s neck.

“T-thank you, Nightm-ah!” Dream gasped as Nightmare bit down on his neck, his brother’s canines sinking into his bones as he sucked harder and harder. Dream could feel Nightmare’s tongue lave up the bone in the middle of the bite, the coolness of Nightmare’s saliva easing away the burn of the pain. Dream’s hands flexed, unable to do anything under the hold of Nightmare’s tentacles. The pressure continued to grow until Dream was panting, his hips moving in an attempt to do something with his over-heated magic. As if sensing right when it became too much, verging on the edge of discomfort did Nightmare let go. He kissed the tender bite mark causing Dream to whimper. “Nightmare, please…”

“Shhh I have you.” Nightmare hushed as his left hand moved from Dream’s hip to the front of his body suit. Nightmare’s fingers slowly worked between Dream’s pubic bone, rubbing up and down, guiding Dream’s magic to form.

Dream let go of heavy breath, his mouth open with a silent moan as his magic finally formed. His tights ripped as his ecto body solidified, his mound already dripping wet between Nightmare’s fingers, his magic quickly leaking through the thin, stretched fabric. “Nightmare please!” Dream panted as he rubbed himself against Nightmare’s fingers.

“So eager, aren’t we.” Nightmare teased while taking in the sight of Dream so worked up and plaint under him. Dream’s legs already looked like they weren’t going to hold for much longer with how high strung Nightmare had gotten him. Nightmare’s socket lidded as he watched Dream. He rubbed his thumb up Dream’s slit till he got to his clit. With slow, firm movements Nightmare began to rub the nub in a circle. “That’s it, give into me Dream. Just let go.”

“Ahh! Nightmare!” Dream flinched unsure if he should grind against Nightmare’s finger playing with him or move away. With how turned on he had been, the little act felt like it was too much already. Dream’s legs began to shake as Nightmare’s thumb began to rub his clit faster. He moaned weakly and his fists grabbed handfuls of vines. “Nnnh yes! Nighty!” With each breathy moan, Nightmare’s thumb worked Dream’s clit faster. The feel of his tights added an extra element of stimulation which went straight to Dream’s core.

Nightmare could feel Dream getting even more wet even through his tights. “Shh, don’t be so loud Dream. Unless you want others to watch as I take you right here.” As fun as it was to tease Dream, Nightmare didn’t want to keep teasing himself any longer. With a growl, Nightmare ripped open Dream’s tights completely, all the way up to the top. Only a little bit in torn ribbons and string clung to Dream’s legs and thighs. Dream’s tunic was popped open, exposing his breasts and pussy to the open air and to Nightmare. Nightmare stared over Dream’s body with adoration of a lover and hunger of a ravenous beast. Dream’s hands were still pinned by Nightmare’s tentacles and he looked like he was offering himself up to Nightmare.

Dream swallowed and blushed watching Nightmare stare at him with such an intense desire. His own eye lights trailed over Nightmare and noticed a tale tell glowing bulge in Nightmare’s pants. The teal glow giving away that all of Nightmare’s body had been formed as well.

Nightmare’s fingers returned to Dream’s lips, this time unguarded by Dream’s clothes. Nightmare leaned in and bit down on a fresh spot on Dream’s neck as a single digit slipped inside Dream’s wet entrance. “So wet and so tight… Were you saving yourself for me, Dream?” Nightmare could feel the way Dream flinched under his hold. His brother’s hot breath was right next to his skull. Nightmare continued to bite down and suck on the new mark as his finger began to move inside Dream. It wasn’t much, just enough to tease Dream. Skeleton fingers were thin after all. Nightmare knew it wasn’t enough to really fill Dream up, no matter how tight his brother was. His thumb ghosted over Dream’s clit once again, but never making much contact. He continued till he felt Dream move his hips against his hand and whimper against his skull. Graciously, Nightmare added a second, then third finger. His movements got a little faster, fingering Dream a little deeper. “Have to get your tight little pussy nice and stretched for me.” He could tell Dream was enjoying it simply by the way Dream’s pussy clenched against his hand. Dream was panting and doing his best to try and be quiet as to not attract attention, but all it did was give the stage to the wet squelches of Dream’s pussy every time Nightmare’s fingers plunged in.

“Night… Night!” Dream began to chant breathily, his voice going higher and higher as Nightmare fingered him faster and faster. Dream was no blushing virgin, the same he was sure for Nightmare, but it had been a while since Dream had done anything with a pussy. Nightmare’s mouth and his fingers were quickly working him up to an intense edge. Just as Dream thought he couldn’t take it anymore, ready to warn Nightmare that he was close, Nightmare’s fingers were removed. Dream blinked blearily at his brother, unsure why he stopped, that is until he saw Nightmare stepping back and pulling his pants down just enough to expose his hard length.

Nightmare eyed Dream with a heated look as he took the base of his length in his hands, giving it a few smooth strokes with the wetted fingers from Dream’s pussy. “Show me how much you love me, dear brother.” Nightmare purred and let Dream’s wrists go.

Without the tentacles to hold him up, Dream crumpled to his knees. That wasn’t a problem though as Nightmare simply stepped forward, closing the space between the two. Immediately Dream was licking his teeth and leaning forward to meet Nightmare halfway. His brother didn’t need to ask, Dream’s mouth had already parted and he eagerly took Nightmare’s head in, licking all around like it was a treat, especially at the tip. He could taste his brother dripping and the appetizer had him hungry for more. A hand was placed gently against Dream’s cheek and he leaned into the touch, looking up at Nightmare as his skull was guided forward, taking more of his brother in his mouth.

“That’s it Dream, take all of me.” Nightmare struggled to keep his composure, but the further Dream took his cock in his mouth the more Nightmare’s breath began to come out in ragged huffs. He grit back a grunt as Dream worked his cock in his mouth, flattening his tongue and sliding against him till Dream took all of Nightmare’s cock in his mouth, all the way to the base. He could feel his brother choking on him, his throat reflexively swallowing. “Fuck…” Nightmare whispered and began to gently thrust into his brother’s warm mouth.

Dream could feel tears stinging in his sockets as Nightmare began to use his mouth like a toy. The small noises he pulled from his brother were reward enough. So he did his best to try and squeeze as many out of Nightmare as he could. Stretching his mouth wide to avoid his teeth and relaxing his throat the best he could, Dream took all of Nightmare. He whimpered, drool trailing down his chin as Nightmare’s thrusts became faster. His tongue flattened, tasting over the length of his brother’s cock, over every ridge, mapping it out similarly to what he did to his brother’s mouth earlier. There was a bitterness he was becoming quickly addicted to. Nightmare’s essence was his new favorite treat. And just as Nightmare thrusted in deep, Dream swallowed around his cock. He was rewarded with a soft curse followed by a moan. Nightmare’s voice had Dream’s pussy clench on nothing, reminding him how full he had been just moments ago.

Nightmare’s other hand gently rested against Dream’s head as he angled his brother’s skull so he could thrust deeper. Dreams gag was music to his non-existent ears. He could see tears rolling down Dream’s cheeks and his cock throbbed at the sight. Deciding he should reward his brother, so Nightmare guided his tentacles to Dream’s legs. It was nice seeing Dream on his hands and knees, so why waste the opportunity.

Dream’s sockets widened when he felt two of Nightmare’s tentacles snake around his thighs. They spread him open, keeping his hips up and proned along with exposing his wet pussy. He could feel himself dripping down his thighs. He wasn’t sure what Nightmare was doing. He couldn’t ask, but he had a feeling he would enjoy it, knowing his brother. As if on que, right after a harsh thrust from his brother, a tentacle plunged deep inside Dream’s pussy from behind. Dream’s eye lights rolled to the back of his skull and he moaned wetly around Nightmare’s length. Nightmare’s tentacle was thicker than his fingers and it wiggled all the way inside him. Dream was helpless against the stimulation. His body went limp allowing himself to be thrust forward and back against the tentacle in his cunt and cock in his mouth. He let his brother use his body as he see fit, shivering as a burning grew in his middle.

The movements where in sync. At no point was Dream not filled. Dream moaned helplessly as the tentacle inside him pounded deep, curling in when it felt like it hit a wall, still desperate to penetrate him further. His pussy tightened around the appendage, and another tentacle soon joined the assault by moving his clitoral hood and rubbing his clit till it hardened to a sensitive nub once more. If Dream had the energy he would be rocking his hips with the movements, but for now, all he had the energy for was allowing Nightmare to use him completely.

Nightmare grunted when Dream’s throat tightened and vibrated with his moans. Watching his brother give himself so fully to Nightmare had his cock twitching. Dream was a mess, fully allowing himself to be fucked by his mouth and his pussy at the same time. He continued to thrust into Dream’s mouth, holding him close. The balcony was a symphony of wet slurps and slapping as the tentacle thrusted in and out of Dream’s tight entrance. “Dream.” Nightmare breathed out in warning as he held his brother’s skull tighter. His thrusts became faster and sharper. He could hear Dream gag and choke in surprise, but Nightmare was too close to stop. He pushed Dream’s skull flush against his hips, shoving his cock deep down Dream’s throat as he let go of a low moan, and finally came. His cock twitched with each powerful stream of cum that shot down his brother’s throat.

Dream’s hands grabbed fistfuls of Nightmare’s jacket and he shut his sockets tight as he swallowed down gulp after gulp of Nightmare’s release. Tears of overstimulation ran down his cheeks as the tentacle inside him continued to thrust and the tentacle on his clit continued to rub. In fact, both tentacles began to move faster as Dream swallowed down his brother’s essence. The stimulation was too much. Dream’s fists shook and his legs trembled. He moaned loudly around the cock in his mouth, almost screaming. His pussy clenched around the tentacle inside of him and he came with a muffled cry. Dream could distinctly hear when the thrusting became wet. Rivets of cum dribbled out of his pussy lips and down his legs. A puddle quickly forming under him. He was squirting.

Nightmare finally pulled out of Dream’s mouth with a wet pop, allowing his brother to gasp for air and whimper as his orgasm continued. Nightmare smiled when he saw the growing puddle under his brother, realizing he had made Dream not only cum, but squirt as well. Dream was panting and leaning over helplessly as the tentacle continued to thrust in him long after his orgasm had finished, pushing things well into overstimulation. He clawed helplessly at the ground, his moans less than quiet now. The sight went straight to Nightmare’s still hard length.

Dream gasped when the tentacle was removed from his sensitive pussy. He was about to speak to his brother when he felt Nightmare’s tentacles lift him up and pin him back to the vine covered wall. Except this time all four tentacles were holding him up. Two holding his middle right under his breasts, and two holding his legs up, keeping him spread. Dream panted with hazy eye lights watching his brother eye him with an unsatiated hunger. The look went straight to Dream’s cunt and another dribble of cum dripped out of his slightly parted lips. “Please Nightmare…” Dream was still high off his orgasm, but he knew he wanted Nightmare inside him. He needed his brother to fill him up. He had waited over five hundred years to be with Nightmare, fully.

Like answering a call to a siren, Nightmare moved in-between Dream’s spread legs and rubbed his length up and down the glistening lips of Dream’s entrance. He reached a hand up to cup Dream’s skull gently, his fingers rubbing tenderly against the soft glow of his brother’s cheeks. Nightmare watched as Dream leaned into his hand, his eyes lidded but trained on him. A loot that Nightmare had only dreamed of seeing, but wouldn’t dare admit he yearned for. He leaned in and captured Dream’s mouth in a slow, tender kiss as he slowly, inch by inch, pushed inside Dream’s tight, wet warmth. He could feel Dream gasp into the kiss as well as a set of arms wrap around his neck. Dream was pulling him in closer, desperate to leave no space between the two. Dream wanted Nightmare to be a part of him as much as Nightmare did. With slow movements, Nightmare began to thrust up into Dream. Nightmare’s eye burned into his brother’s face, watching Dream close his own eyes in bliss, letting out little puffs of air each time Nightmare pushed in.

Dream couldn’t believe this was happening. His hands grabbed fistfuls of Nightmare’s coat, pulling his brother as close as he could. He could feel Nightmare everywhere. On him, inside him. It was everything he ever wanted and more. A wondering hand slipped between the two, groping Dream’s left breast. It felt incredible. Nightmare’s deft fingers pinching and rolling Dream’s pert nipple as he massaged his breast. Dream didn’t have the biggest of breasts, but the way Nightmare was lavishing them made him feel better about them. Dream tried to wrap his legs around Nightmare, but the tentacles kept him wide open. A particularly deep thrust had Dream’s toes curling in his boots. “Stars Nightmare, more! Fuck me!” Dream panted as he rested his head back against the thick vines, letting Nightmare fuck into him.

Nightmare’s tentacles tightened around Dream as he began to thrust harder and faster. He could feel Dream’s cunt pulling him in, clenching him like a vice. He could never imagine Dream would feel this good. It was as if Dream’s pussy was made for him. Nightmare’s kisses trailed down Dream’s teeth and jaw till they made their way to Dream’s vertebrae again. This time on the opposite side of the two marks already there. Nightmare nipped the area in warning, enjoying the way Dream tightened around his throbbing cock even further. “You’re mine.” Nightmare practically growled, his tone possessive yet caring. “I’m not ever letting you go again.” He sealed the promise with a kiss then a bite, marking Dream yet again. As he sucked on the new wound, laving his tongue over the marrow that dribbled out, Nightmare began to thrust faster, fucking up into Dream till his brother was rocking against the thick vines. Leaves began to fall off the foliage, a rhythmic rustling joining in the wet smack and squelches of their love making.

“Ah ah! Night!” Dream moaned out in between each thrust, his small breasts bouncing in his brother’s hands. Nightmare’s teeth and his tongue were sending shocks throughout Dream’s body, burning electricity through his manalines. He could feel his core tightening up with tale tell sign of another climax. It was as if Nightmare could feel it. His thrusting becoming harsher, pumping deep into Dream till he was hitting something deep inside Dream that made the guardian see stars. “Night! Night I’m going to cum!”

Nightmare’s single eye bore onto Dream watching his brother come undone by his hands alone. He could feel Dream’s core tightening around him. He himself was close to the edge as well. His cock throbbed inside Dream. Just a little bit more and he-

There was sounds inside the castle. Voices and the echos of footsteps coming closer.

Nightmare moved in closer to Dream as if guarding him with his body. Dream’s pleas of “don’t stop, please don’t stop” made the decision for them. If the party goers made even one step out on the balcony, Nightmare would take them away. But Dream was too close to stop now. It would be cruel to edge him this way. Nightmare quickly captured his brother’s mouth in a deep kiss to quiet his moans. His thrusting sped up, bouncing Dream on his cock, plunging himself deeper in Dream’s tight entrance. The wet noises only intensified once their moans were quieted by the kiss. Heated pants and breaths broke the wet thrusting in between kisses.

“Do you think they got to talking?” That was Crosses voice.

“I bet. We haven’t seen them since.” Killer’s voice responded.

Dream’s sockets shut tight with the sound of others so close. He was sure if Cross and Killer were quiet enough they might even be able to hear Dream being fucked against the wall. But he was so close. Dream’s arms tightened around Nightmare and his hips rocked with his brother meeting his thrusting. Nightmare’s length was stretching him and filling him up so deeply. “Night! Please! I’m so close!” Dream whispered in between heated kisses. Nightmare responded by slipping a hand down and rubbing Dream’s abused clit once more. His fingers worked the numb in small, fast circular motions, matching the rhythm of his powerful thrusts. After a few more thrusts, Dream’s fingers tightened around Nightmare’s coat and his toes curled. He could feel himself crashing over an intense edge, cumming hard on Nightmare’s cock inside him. Dream’s cunt tightened rhythmically with wave after wave of his orgasm. “Night! Night! I’m cum-mmh!” Dream’s cries were cut off by a deep kiss with Nightmare’s tongue plunging in deep to dominate his mouth.

The thrusting continued and Dream was well past the point of overstimulation. He whimpered into the kiss, tears falling from his sockets until he heard his brother moan into the kiss as well and still deep inside him. Dream gasped and shook when he felt Nightmare cum inside him. There was so much of it Dream could feel the flow. Nightmare trembled as thick stream after thick stream poured into Dream, filling him up till he noticed his brother’s lower stomach distended a bit.

Dream bit back a moan as Nightmare continued to cum inside him. It was euphoric. His brother’s warm magic was filling him to the brim. He could feel little spurts escape between his sensitive lips with how much Nightmare was pumping into him.

The two panted softly once the flow stopped and the aftershocks subsided. Dream closed his eyes and opened them to find that they were no longer on the balcony of the castle, but in a room that was decorated nicely in the colors of swap queen Toriel’s royal pattern. Dream looked around and blinked tiredly, unsure what happened.

Nightmare smiled at Dream and kissed him again. This time much softer and chaste. “My two idiots were almost to the balcony. I told you I wouldn’t let anyone see you.” He reminded Dream as he gently pulled out and laid the other onto the bed in the room. Dream groaned at the loss of his brother filling him up, feeling a little cum escape between his legs. He was blushing bright yellow at the realization they had almost been caught.

“Thank you.” Dream spoke softly. His sockets were growing heavy. The energy had been completely wrung from him after the emotional night and two intense orgasms. It was growing harder and harder for him to keep his sockets open.

Nightmare noticed the little slur in his brother’s voice and slipped into bed with him. His soul warmed to see Dream immediately move close and curl up against his chest as Nightmare wrapped the blankets around them. “This is a spare room in the castle. We won’t be disturbed.” He reassured Dream as his tentacles instinctively wrapped around his brother, holding him close with a protective grip.

“So we can relax?” Dream asked with a tired voice. His sockets closed when he felt Nightmare’s fingers rub his cheek gently. It was quickly becoming Dream’s favorite feeling.

“Yes we can relax.” Nightmare responded, his own voice a little lower than normal, giving away how tired he was as well.

The room was quiet for a long while, nothing but the twins rhythmic breathing breaking up the still air.

“Nighty…” Dream spoke up softly.

“Yes, Dream?”

“…I love you.” Dream’s arms tightened around Nightmare, almost as if he was afraid this was all a dream and that he would wake up to his brother gone. Nothing but fevered fantasies of false hope.

Nightmare’s arms slowly wrapped around Dream as well, joining his tentacles in their protective hold. Nightmare was quiet for a while as he laid back in the plush pillows of the bed, basking in the warm blanket that was his and Dream’s balanced auras. A soft smile graced Nightmare’s teeth. A real one. A genuine, happy smile. “I love you too.” He replied honestly. His feelings freely displayed by his emotions he didn’t hold back. 

Dream smiled, his eyes a little misty as he nestled into Nightmare’s chest, comforted by his brother’s hold. He could hear the rumble of a thunder storm rolling in from off in the distance. It would be storming in a few minutes. But that was okay. He had his brother to protect him from the storm.

The two drifted off into a restful sleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Finally, they were together again. Finally they were whole. 


End file.
